Unforseen Circumstances by EndGamer
by season6plz
Summary: Greg is always looked down on by the Crystal gems for being 'just a human'. But when Garnet pushes him too far, he proves he is much more than she ever expected.


Waves lapped against the beach, washing away the tire tracks of the van driving ahead of the surf. The balding, long haired driver leaned against the open window, a mix tape playing loudly as he sang along, driving past a huge stone hand jutting out of the sand.

The brakes squealed as the van pulled up to a beach house underneath a huge statue of a woman built into a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Ahh, Steven will be so surprised." Greg smiled as he climbed out of the van and up the stairs to the house.

"Steven, it's your old man. I'm here to spend the day with my special guy." He called, letting himself in. The house sat silent and empty.

Turning he stepped back out, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Steven!" The sound of waves lapping against the sands was the only response.

Greg had nearly made up his mind to leave when he spotted a beach umbrella at the edge of the waves.

His sandaled feet kicked up sand as he made his way over. "Hello?" He asked, peering around the umbrella.

A tall female creature was laid out on a beach chair, casually flipping through the pages of a book. She was wearing a dark purple sarong around her waist and a matching bikini top that was so small he had to work to break his gaze away. Even with the unusual attire he would have recognized the Crystal Gem woman anywhere from her rectangular Afro hairstyle and the pointed visor she always wore.

"Oh, hi Garnet. Is Steven around?"

If the woman heard him she gave no response, merely continued reading through her book.

"Um, Garnet? I said; is Steven around?" He repeated, always slightly unnerved by the stoic woman.

"No." She said, her voice emotionless and monotone. She continued to flip through her book.

"Oh okay. I was worried you couldn't hear me. So, is he at the Big Donut or the Fish Pizza Place?" He paused for a moment, waiting for a response. "Oh, you know what, I bet he's at the arcade." Greg said, finally, having gone through the mental checklist of the usual places his son tended to hang out.

"He's on a mission." She said flatly, staring finally in his direction.

"Oh," he said, the smile falling from his face. "One of those really easy training ones you guys setup for him to bolster his confidence?" He asked hopefully.

"No, a real mission." She replied, flipping her book closed. "It is his training but he is far past the 'easy' part."

"So why aren't you with them?" He said, standing back as she stood, towering a head taller than him. "Aren't you the leader of the Gems?"

"If you must know, I was injured and need to recharge before I can battle again. Steven suggested I 'get more comfortable' and try to relax. But now that you are here, I don't think that will happen." She said, turning on her heel to march towards the house.

"Wait! Is he in danger. Where is my son?!" Greg demanded angrily, although he was more worried than he was genuinely angry.

"Watch your tone! I may be injured but I can still put you in your place." She said without a hint of emotion as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you just 'cause you're taller than me?" He growled, meeting her steely gaze, or at least he assumed he was. She did have three eyes and with the visor it was kind of hard to tell just where she was looking. "Rose was way taller than you and I was never scared of her just because she was taller."

Garnet's face twitched for a moment at the sound of her friend's name. Rose Quartz had fallen in love with the human and had given up her physical form to bring their son Steven into creation; an act that no matter how hard she tried, Garnet could not forgive.

"I am perfectly aware of your 'relationship' with Rose. Why a being as magnificent as she would waste her time on a creature such as yourself is beyond me. Regardless of my advice, she went through with it at the cost of her own life. Now, the rest of us have to carry on without her." Garnet said pulling open the screen door just long enough to pass through.

"You-oof!-really hate me and Steven that much?" Greg asked, groaning as the screen door slammed into him.

"I do not hate Steven. He is all that Rose ever envisioned him to be and she lives on through him. Despite being robbed of a birth as a true gem, he is Rose's son and someday he may become as fine a warrior as she was. Until then, I fear he will be a liability thrust upon us by a misshapen affection. As for you, I would not waste the energy required to hate you. You are a worm; a bottom feeder so pathetic you are below contempt." She said without turning to look at him.

Greg stood there speechless for a moment and Garnet scowled in disgust. What had Rose seen in this pathetic human that was good enough to give up her entire being? Her only hope was that someday Steven would someday grow up to be half the woman his mother had been and in the fullness of time, take on another gem as his love. She'd already made plans to that end.

Closing her eyes, she gazed forward into time, following the myriad of winding paths that would separate Steven and Connie. A text message deleted here, a birthday missed due to a mission there, the occasional lipstick mark on her shirt collar rubbed there by her thumb and he would be freed from the constraints of being 'human.' In time, she predicted he would become a paragon of Gemkind.

"You can't talk to me like that! Just who do you think I am?" Greg demanded angrily, his face red with rage.

Garnet scowled, annoyed that the insect hadn't taken the hint to leave. "You are a fat, balding, car wash worker whose only skill in life is hosing soap scum into a drain. You live in a decrepit van, vainly clinging onto your glory days and overcompensating to ignore the fact that your life is a Saturday Night Live skit. The only difference being that unlike Chris Farley you didn't have the decency to die from a cocaine overdose." She said walking over to the kitchen island, trying to decide what to cook for Steven on his and the other Gems' return.

"I am not overcompensating!" He yelled at her back. "I'm hung like a mule!"

Garnet smirked. "I sincerely doubt that. I remember the stories you told Rose when you first started dating, that no normal woman could handle you. That you once sent an entire bachelorette party to the emergency room with displaced pelvises. What was that nickname you used to say they called you? Murder-clock, Death-cock?"

"Murdercock!" He yelled.

"What a tactless and ridiculous nickname. No wonder Rose pitied you, having to use lies that pathetic to meet women." She said, reaching into a drawer for a kitchen knife.

"It's not a lie and I'll prove it!"

Garnet smirked, her back still to him. While her curiosity was piqued by his bravado, there was no way she'd grant him the satisfaction of looking at him. Instead she gazed into the future once more, trying to picture the pathetic man trying to wrest back what little dignity he had.

Her eyes went wide behind the visor as nothing happened. Every time she tried to see him and his future all she got was a blurry fuzz that left her dizzy. The knife fell from her hand as her head was pulled back.

Two things went through her mind as she was slammed facedown into the counter: one, that something was shielding him from her ability and two, that Greg was much stronger than he looked. She tried to wrestle against the hold, but found her movement quite limited.

"You're always looking down on me; always putting my son in danger! I'll show you! By the time I'm done with you, you'll know just why Rose was the only woman who could handle me!" He hissed, his knee pressing against her ass through the material of her sarong.

"Let go before I have to hurt you." She said, not even raising her voice. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he pushed against her harder, wedging the fabric into the cleft of her ass. She could feel him probing around, searching for the bottom of the wrap, seeking access before with an angry hiss he said 'fuck it.'"

"Greg, Steven will be upset if I have to kill…you?" The last word came out as a confused question as she felt his feet spreading her ankles wider. If both his feet were on the ground, then how could his knee be pressing against her backdoor? The realization that he hadn't been bluffing struck her a millisecond before he grabbed her hips and thrust, the gargantuan prick head forcing her ass open and driving the fabric of her sarong inside her, wrapped around his length.

"No!" She screamed, thrusting her arms against the kitchen island and jumping backwards at the same time. The two of them flew across the room. Even mid-flight his grip on her hips didn't falter, the coarse skin of his hands digging into her hips as they slammed into the opposite wall, leaving a huge dent and snapping a support beam.

"I'm sorry, but I had no-AGGHH!" She screamed as she was dragged down further along his length. The knot in her sarong came loose as the tip popped into her, so huge and steely hard that she could feel and actually hear her pelvis creaking under the strain.

"Get out of me!" She screamed, kicking back at him angrily.

Each of the blows struck him with a force that should have sent the portly car wash owner flying, but he laughed at her attacks as though she were a playful kitten.

"If you're so high and mighty, let's see you take it out yourself." He gibed, putting his hands on his hips.

Garnet groaned as she pulled, trying to dislodge the huge length inside her. After a moment, she turned, bracing her bare feet against him as she pushed, breathing heavily trying to escape.

"That's it, keep breathing." He laughed, mimicking a Lamaze coach. The analogy wasn't far off as Garnet breath and pressed down, struggling to try to force the football width cockhead from her sore ass.

"Yeah tighten up. Fuck I'm going to enjoy ruining your ass!" Greg laughed, swelling even larger as his strong grip spun her around to face him.

Garnet screamed as the tip swelled even larger, the rim of his cock wedging itself against her ass like an opened umbrella. "It burns!" She screamed, twisting and kicking at him as she brought her hands together, summoning a pair of magical gauntlets. She raised up in a sit-up, swinging out at him.

Greg leaned back, thrusting with his hips and Garnet yelled in surprise as she was lifted up by the hard length inside her. She had a brief vision of the ceiling fan before the blades smacked into her face one by one.

"Still think I'm exaggerating?" He mocked, hands on his hips as he held her up as the blades slapped into her, breaking one by one. Her feet slammed into his face in a double kick and Greg grabbed her ankles, growling in anger. With a flick of his hips he slammed her onto her back on the floor. The impact dazed her and the gauntlets faded. He shuffled forward, trapping her wrists under his feet.

"Enough foreplay; time to really get in there." He grinned, raising up and settling his weight over her.

Garnet clenched her teeth as the impossible pillar jutting from his groin slid deeper, dragging her sarong along for the ride. It felt like her lower body was being exploded in slow motion. She could see the swell of his cock jutting through the skin of her stomach, just above her hips.

"Even Rose had a tough time taking all of me." He groaned, driving himself deeper, watching as the bulge traveled up her stomach until it was pressed against the underside of her ribcage. "It took us hours to even get the tip in. I was so scared I was going to hurt her." He said, almost tenderly as he skewered the de facto gem leader like a kabob. "Fortunately, I don't have to worry about that with you." He laughed, pulling his cock back. "In case it's not clear, I don't fucking care if I tear you apart. I'm such a worm, yeah right. You're one of the three cunts who keeps putting my son in danger."

Garnet's body twitched and writhed, shuddering at the trauma of what felt like a telephone pole being ripped out of her. The rim of his cock caught once again and Greg pulled, pushing with his legs until Garnet thought her shoulders would dislocate. She groaned from the pain, but the sound came out more erotic than she intended.

"Oh? You want more?" He grinned, centering his weight over her once again and driving himself into her. With each slow, powerful pistoning of his cock she could feel her ass stretching beyond anything a human body could have withstood. Her legs hung splayed open, twitching randomly as his mammoth cock pounded her body into shutting down little by little.

"Fuck, here it comes. Take it all you stuck up whore!" He yelled, slamming himself home.

Garnet could feel his cum erupting like a volcano in her ass, the hot seed so thick she could feel it traveling up the length to pour into her. Each spray forced the tidal wave deeper and deeper inside her, coiling through the path of digestive tract and stretching her belly obscenely as it forced its way into her stomach from the wrong direction.

"I'll destroy you, you miserable hum-AGGGHH!" Garnet's threat was cut off as her throat swelled, sweat beading on her skin as cum poured from her nose, spraying from between clenched teeth. Something solid pressed against her gag reflex and her mouth opened on its own, a strange texture sweeping along her tongue.

Reaching her fingers into her mouth she searched through the gooey mess until she felt what she was looking for. Drawing her hand back she could feel the mess in her throat shifting as inch by inch the sarong emerged.

"Fuck I needed that. I've been so busy with work I haven't cum in a few days." Greg groaned, still pumping his cock into Garnet in casual thrusts. "Now that I've got that first one out I'm really ready to get going." He grinned, reaching down to grab her hips.

With a grunt, he pulled his hips back at the same time that he lifted her hips off him. Garnet howled in mortal pain, blacking out as the monstrous length was ripped from her.

Garnet slowly came to, only to find Greg sitting on the couch with her on his lap, casually playing with her bare breast while a porn movie played on the T.V. She tried to swing at him, only to find her movements slow and ungainly, as though her body was made of lead.

"Awake at last? Good, I was starting to feel a bit pent up." He announced, standing up, holding her like she weighed nothing. She struggled, but she didn't have the strength any more, as if he had sapped it all away.

"You can't possibly have any more cum!" She yelled, her voice hoarse, the taste of cum permanently on her lips.

"Are you kidding? I'm so horny I could go for days." He laughed, laying her on her back and lining his cock up.

"How were you able to withstand my attacks? Why can't I predict your outcomes?" She demanded angrily. This is not possible, she thought. He is a human and, cock aside, an unimpressive one at that.

Greg shrugged. "Not sure. Rose did some stuff to me before Steven was born so she could go wild without hurting me. The only thing is without her I haven't had a chance to really cut loose like me and her used to in so long. I'm going to enjoy this."

Garnet's face paled at his words. Rose had altered Greg in some way, no doubt to make sure they could conceive together. Rose's shielding must have been what kept her attacks from hurting him, kept her from seeing his future! Another thought rose into her mind, eclipsing the others with its direness. If Greg had been changed to be able to make Rose pregnant then…

Her eyes looked down to where the enormous cockhead was stretching open her cunt.

"Stop this instant! If you stick that disgusting thing in me I could get pregnant!" She screamed.

Greg paused for a moment, his face slowly widening into a huge grin. "Is that so?" He asked, slamming himself in her to the hilt. "That sounds perfect to me." Garnet howled in pain, her legs twitching wildly as he slammed through her cervix, driving into the back of her womb. Her stomach was still bloated from before, wobbling lazily from the ocean of cum trapped inside, even so she could see the huge tip of his cock against the skin.

"Maybe this time it'll be a little sister for Steven!" Greg groaned, slamming himself inside and holding still.

"No, you can't," she pleaded. "I will not…" Her voice broke before she could finish her thought, but there was no way she could be the mother of some… some… half-gem. As much as she saw potential in Steven, she did not wish such a travesty upon her own bloodline. No! It. Would. Not. Happen.

"Now for my patented 'Murdercock' muff-breaker!" He yelled.

The cock inside her pussy swelled impossibly larger, the skin of her pussy forming a tight 'O' around his length. His fingers dug into her ass as he held her tight.

Garnet howled, thrashing her head side to side as he came. His balls gurgled as they sprayed their load, rising up each time to slap against her ass, the weight sending ripples along her toned and thoroughly fucked backside. She could feel a pressure underneath as the cum tube on the underside of his cock was held shut by the tight seal of her vagina.

Countless sperm, untold trillions of swimmers piled up, stretching his urethra with piled up cum until the pressure grew too much. With a creak her pussy stretched an iota more, just enough to let the flow through. The tidal wave crashed into her womb so hard she could see and feel her stomach jump from late pregnancy size to twins and then triplet size in seconds.

The ebony skinned gem howled, punching at the ground in her pain and humiliation, the floorboards snapping and breaking like twigs. Yet no matter what she did she could not stop the man above her from seeding her like some filthy human whore. "No," she moaned. "Not this."

"Oh, stop your bitching, we're just getting started." He groaned, rolling his eyes as he continued to cum into her.

Garnet could barely hear him. She could actually hear her womb creaking as it stretched. Already countless sperm had poured into her, irrigating her ovaries so throughout your it felt like her Fallopian tubes had been sandblasted; and still he came.

"How much more?" She hissed angrily, determined to outlast him.

"Not long, just a couple more hours." He laughed, thrusting into her again and loosing forth another ridiculous load that once again strained her body to the breaking point.

"Hours?" She gasped, shuddering as she came against her will.

"Well, it's been a while so my endurance isn't where it used to be. Rose and I used to go for days at a time." He grinned proudly. "She always enjoyed the marathon sex sessions. I figured it was a Gem thing, but maybe you just need to work up to it. You are tiny compared to her."

"Please! I can't take anymore!" She begged, crying out as another orgasm tore through her. If he kept her trapped for hours, or even days, she'd have no means to remove the potential half-gem before it was too late.

"Too bad." Greg sneered, cumming in her again and laughing as her belly swelled to bean bag chair proportions. "It's okay, feel free to pass out; I'll keep going. You'd be amazed what the female body can actually take."

"Please! I'll let you fuck me later. I just need a break!" She screamed.

Greg paused to think for a moment. "Fine." He groaned as he shifted trying to pull himself free. Garnet moaned in pain and pleasure as he leaned closer, his huge cock shifting her insides. "When I call you better come running or I'll find you and break you!" He hissed angrily. Her visor shook as she nodded frantically. She'd agree to anything to make the pain stop.

"Fine." He groaned, pulling his cock free.

Cum geysered from her spent hole, towards him. He reached down into the puddle, snatching up the sarong using it to mop up the jizz. "Don't waste it!" He yelled, shoving the balled-up garment into her snatch and plugging the leak. "Great, now I have to go back to the car wash to take care of this." He sighed, indicating to his massive cock, still throbbing and leaking cum.

"You…jerk off at the car wash?" She asked in confusion, her body still twitching and convulsing. It took most of the energy she had just to lift her head and move her sore body. Injured or not, she knew she should not be this worn.

"Hell yeah, I do. Pull down doors, plenty of drainage. Why do you think I'm always hosing the place down?" He grinned. "Oh, I see. You want to get to watch next time, am I right? You act all stoic, but I bet you've got a wild side just waiting to come out.

Garnet groaned and tried to get up. When she couldn't move, Greg reached down, gathering her up in his arms. For a moment, she looked up at him, surprised at the tenderness. Was this what had attracted Rose Quartz to this seemingly horrible little worm of a man? Maybe she could see it too if she tried hard enough.

"Don't read too much into it. I just don't want a whore like you leaking onto Steven's toys." He explained with a nod towards the puddle that had been making its way towards some of said child's action figures.

Her mouth set into a straight line. "I take it back," she whispered, without clarifying.

"See you next time." He said, dumping her on the couch and making her groan in pain. She didn't even watch him go, instead she was focused on trying to reach down to remove the improvised plug from her ass. When it became apparent she couldn't reach around the enormous girth of her filled stomach she sighed, pulling a blanket over herself and promptly falling asleep.

Hours later…

The sun was setting in the east when the warp pad in the center of the house burst into light, revealing three figures.

"Garnet, we're home!" Steven called, running into the living room.

"In here." She called weakly.

"Dog pile on Garnet!" He yelled energetically, taking a running jump, only noticing mid-flight how the blanket covering her seemed odd.

"Steven no!" Garnet yelled, covering her mouth as the energetic hybrid child landed on her swollen belly and rebounding out the open doorway. An instant before he collided with the porch railing he summoned a bubble of protective energy around himself, shielding him from harm as he smashed through the railing and fell harmlessly to the beach. "I'm okay!"

Garnet groaned, clutching at her stomach. Steven's impact had forced the still ridiculous amount of cum trapped inside her out of her sore ass and pussy. She heard laughter and mumbling and looked up.

A cone shaped spray of white cum covered the ground from the couch where she lay, all the way to her fellow gems. A pair of cum-covered silhouettes painted the wall behind the two women.

Amethyst was on the ground, rolling around in the thick soup laughing like a maniac and pointing. Garnet followed her gaze and saw why. A muffled scream could be heard as Pearl reached up, clawing frantically at something on her face. In the last light of the setting sun Garnet recognized the cum-soaked sarong.

"Someone had an interesting day from the looks of thing," Amethyst cackled. "Don't suppose you want to talk about it?"

"No." Garnet responded.

"I think we're owed some explanation," Pearl complained after she'd managed to clean herself up. "Especially after all that."

"No," she stared off into the future where she saw what she'd never wanted, "it's none of your business." She'd have to find a way to tell them eventually, she thought, as her hand drifted unconsciously to her stomach.

A few days later…

"Hey, Garnet," Steven handed an envelope to the gem, who was once more staring off into space. She'd been doing it a lot. About the same time that she started wearing long, flowing, dresses like his mom always did in the pictures. "My Dad asked me to give this to you."

"He did, did he?" She gingerly opened the envelope and inwardly groaned. "He's not serious," she grumbled under her breath. "This is getting old." But the letters, even if they weren't romantic in tone, held a strange feel of nostalgia that was almost sweet. After a moment, she shredded the letter to pieces.

"What was that?" He asked, as he grabbed for some of his toys to play with on the floor of the front room.

"Nothing, Steven. Tell the others I've stepped out for a few minutes and that I do not wish to be disturbed." She kept her voice as monotone as possible, even as she felt her heart racing. Fear, she wondered, or anticipation?

"Pearl said you shouldn't tax yourself. You're still healing, she said, and something about a drain on your energy reserves?" Steven stared at her quizzically. She shook her head, "It's nothing, Steven. I'll see you later. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Parked out of sight, further down the beach, was Greg's van. Music pumped out from inside; it was instrumental, in any case, if not exactly what she would have picked. "Get in, bitch." He called out from the rolled down window. "I've got a surprise inside, and it's just what you're thinking." She stared at him, unreadable behind her visor.

"What's wrong? Scared?" He mocked.

Garnet's legs trembled, despite her best efforts to still them. She hated this man for what he'd done to her, hated him for stealing her friend from her, but most of all she hated that she needed him; needed that feeling of being completely filled and dominated; needed his…no…she couldn't even say it in her mind, but there was no other way to describe it; needed his murder-cock!

"Just make it quick this time." She said, crawling into the van.

He grinned. "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Within moments, the van was visibly rocking from the outside; it didn't stop for days.

(SIDE NOTE: NOT MY WORK! YOU CAN ALSO READ IT HERE AT https//stories/user/Scape/23665/Unforeseen-Circumstances/62082/Chapter-0/Unforeseen-Circumstances)


End file.
